


Book of Love

by Werewolfbeans



Category: teratophilia - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Giveaway, Other, Teratophilia, its a weird bat monster, or really has bat FEATURES, sfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 04:58:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12269370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Werewolfbeans/pseuds/Werewolfbeans
Summary: There's something in the basement at your library, and it isn't the Bogeyman.





	Book of Love

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my blog werewolfbeans in September 2017

While to most, it was simple ‘another Saturday’, another day to dread going to work, I found myself waking up, getting ready, and going to the local library with a sense of familiar excitement. True, most librarians enjoy their job to some degree, but for me, it was a whole ‘nother ball park.

 

Okay, fine, so  _ maybe  _ it wasn’t my job that I loved, so much as it was the current being that resides at it. Still, though, if YOU had to work in a library all day, you’d be pretty fuckin’ excited over something like  _ them _ .

 

I can still recall the first time I met them. It wasn’t some meeting, written in the stars, nor was it the stuff of fancy romances, or fairy tales. I simply went downstairs, to do backlogging (which was, uh, the  _ worst _ , by the way), saw them, and, well…

 

To be fair, they were nice enough to put me upstairs after I fainted, so it wasn’t like we got off to a  _ completely  _ bad foot.

 

As I pulled into the employee’s section of the parking lot, I found myself smiling at the memory. Meetings became commonplace, after that. We would sit together, sharing an early lunch, or a late-night coffee- which, turns out, they enjoy  _ immensely _ . I found out they had been living in the library for about a year or so, now- thanks to the head librarian, of course. Turns out, everyone had known about the monster- and, well, no wonder they all had these knowing  _ looks  _ the day after.

 

I stepped out of my clunky, old car, and started heading inside. Since it was still so early, I ended up being the first one there- which was fine. It just meant I had to go ‘round the back, and get you-know-who to let me in.

 

I knocked on the heavy metal door, and an all-too-knowing voice called out, “Who’s there?”, and I couldn’t help but roll my eyes.

 

“It’s  _ me _ , you goof- now let me in, it’s freezing out here!” I demanded, hoping the playful tone in my voice gave way to the edge.

 

I hear a soft snort, before hearing the door unlocked. Due to their appearance, they couldn’t open the door- lest a human see them- so I let myself in, carefully and quickly.

 

As soon as I turned around, I was smothered by a large, fuzzy embrace. I couldn’t help but laugh a little, and returned the hug just as enthusiastically.

 

I always enjoyed these moments, truth be told. They were just so  _ warm _ and full of life- I could practically feel the affection washing over me. It made me feel safe and loved, which made it all the more harder to pull away from them.

 

Still, I had work to do. With a little sigh, we both pulled away at the same time, and I looked up at them. They were  _ still  _ the cutest thing I’d ever seen- a squashed nose akin to a vampire bat, those large, deep eyes, and the ears were just  _ perfect  _ on them. They hated being called it, but honestly? They’ll always remind me of a bat. So, of course, I couldn’t really resist it…

 

“So,” I started, feeling the grin creep onto my face. “How many people did you turn into vampires last night?” I asked, and watched as they went from confused, to irritated in the span of thirty seconds.

 

“I’m not-” They started, before huffing, loudly. “I’m  _ not _ a vampire, and you know this-”

 

I couldn’t help but giggle at their mild annoyance, and stood up on my toes to smooch their cheek. It was so hard to show them the affection they deserved- they were WAY too tall!

 

“I know, I know- I’ll stop with the jokes this time. Promise.”

 

They gave me a sceptical look, before sighing, and leaning down for a semi-gentle headbutt. “Fine, fine- but I’m gonna hold you to it this time, okay?”

“Yeah yeah, feel free to yell at me when I slip up.” I said, knowing fully well that we’d both forget about this by tomorrow, and repeat the process. I leaned up to place a big ol’ smooch on their snout, as a sort of apology, but also because dammit, they were  _ way  _ too cute, and it was the morning, so obviously I’d be weak to them.

 

Of course, this causes them to sneeze, and, frankly, my reflexes weren’t all that fast, so you can imagine my surprise, and then disgust, when they sneezed  _ right on my face _ .

 

I have a feeling it’s going to be a very long day.


End file.
